halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stryker
This is my talk page feel free to leave a message. to do that hit the + sign on the top of the page. Conflictions Its one thing to make a SPARTAN-017 even though there is already one on the site. Its another to make two SPARTAN-017s (Daniel and Zack). I'd really appreciate if you would choose numbers that weren't taken, however, as 017 and 013 are taken. Also, you already made a Stryker article. Its called SPARTAN-010. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:29, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Well, what you could do is just choose different numbers, and then I'll move the articles that are yours to the correct area. I'll try and find some open slots for you. 003-007, 011, 015-016, 019-022, 024-028, 031-033, 035-036, 038, 040-042, 045, 047, 050, 052-053, 056, 060-061, 063-065, 067-068, 070-075, 078, 080, 083, 085-086, 088, 090, 084-097, 099-102, 106-108, 110-112, 114-116, 120-126, 128-131, 133-136, 138-147, and 150 are all open. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:51, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Well, you can always use MS Word to replace the numbers (ctrl+f). There are four numbers in the teens available to you: 011, 015, 016, and 019. As for determining numbers, for the SPARTAN-IIs, I opened two links and an Excel document I have. The first link was Halo Fanon:Spartans of Fanon. The second was Category:SPARTAN. Between the two with my list of canon Spartans that I have on Excel, I found what would be available. For SPARTAN-IVs, you'd just need to use the two links, since there are no canon SPARTAN-IVs. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:12, 30 May 2007 (UTC) So...who is Alex then? I fixed all the others. SPARTAN-010, SPARTAN-015, SPARTAN-016, and SPARTAN-019. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:59, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Yup. That's better. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:18, 1 June 2007 (UTC) SRPG 1. Thank you for the congrats! I like being an admin here. Let me know if you ever need help. 2. "Spartan tag" is the number. For example, my Spartan tag is 091. 3. Of course you can be a member! Get your tag at the homepage. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:11, 17 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:35, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Here is your userbox rank: -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:22, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Please check out the current CAF fanon here. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:55, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Insurrection ok. Just sign your name under the list with all of the sigs, then add some characters to the UNSC or United rebel Front area, then start writing. remember to read the rules first. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 22:34, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :OK, I'll remind later. And let me point out that your signature isn't working. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:43, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ty. I'll work on my sig. Invitation to join Halo: KOBH --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:13, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hi i am Eaite welcome to halo fanon, just kiding u've been longer than me probably. well u seem like a good writer could u help me with my articles. Eaite'Oodat 20:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Joseph Stalls i can't make history about Joseph Stalls all the info i got on him is he has a daughter named Maria and he is a brillient strategist. oh if u can write a history about him please don't kill him. Eaite'Oodat 01:13, 4 January 2008 (UTC)